Not Only An Observer, But Also A Good Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wisemon comforts Nene after she sees her brother has joined forces with AxeKnightmon.


**This story came to me after watching the Digimon Fusion episode "Ewan And The Land Of Illusion". Now, this story isn't a ship. It's a friendship story. :)**

 **Digimon Fusion belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Not Only An Observer, But Also A Good Friend**

Nene was sitting up, unable to sleep as she watched Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy sleep with the Digimon beside them. Mervamon was sleeping beside her with her weapon beside her, just like Beelzemon. The brown-haired girl was tired, but the image of her little brother fighting alongside AxeKnightmon was seared in her head, making it impossible for her to even think about sleeping.

"Ewan," she said softly, tears forming in her eyes. She reached up and undid her hair from the high pigtails she had it in and let her flow down her back as she stood up, leaving her Fusion Loader beside Mikey, knowing it would be safe with him while she went for a walk to try and clear her head.

But her departure didn't go unnoticed and the observant Digimon followed after the girl, sensing her pain and hoping he could help her.

Nene continued walking, not looking at anywhere but the ground, which after a bit changed from dirt to a polished floor and she paused a moment before hearing something like a door being carefully shut and she turned to find herself in an odd room and she took a step back, bumping into a tall being, who gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Easy, Nene," she heard. "It's just me."

She turned to find Wisemon was behind her and she glanced around. "Where...are we?" She asked.

"My book," he responded. "I noticed you left the campsite and followed you. Are you unable to sleep?"

She nodded before tears came to her eyes and she turned away from the Digimon, who just stood there. "Ewan," he heard her say softly before she collapsed to her knees and tears began flowing faster from her eyes and down her face.

The robed Digimon knew at once what this was about. Nene had been shocked and hurt to find her brother had joined forces with the enemy and she had tried to get him to see that he had been lied to, as she had been, but he had disregarded what she had said and now knew that she would have to fight her little brother to either stop him or save him. He now kneeled down beside her and gently wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

The young girl went limp in his arms and turned her face into his shoulder as her tears now flowed freely and she moved her arms to cling to him, holding onto him tightly. Wisemon tightened his hold on her a bit before he stood up, lifting her up into his arms and holding her as if she was a small child, which in a way she was as he was quite tall, and carried her over to a hidden room adjacent to the main room and sat down in a rocking chair he had collected long ago, leaning back and gently pushing it into motion so that he was rocking the tearful girl in his arms. He hoped the rocking motion would not only encourage her to cry out her stress, but also to help soothe her. One clawed hand lay on her head and began stroking her head with the utmost gentleness. These motions were met with slight movements from Nene, who tightened her hug and turned her head slightly so that her face was visible, sighing.

"Let it out, Nene," she heard the robed Digimon say gently, encouragingly. "Just let it out."

That brought fresh tears to her eyes and she began crying again, only this time, it was a bit louder than before, indicating how hurt she felt. Wisemon didn't doubt for a minute that she was not only crying about her brother, but about how she had been manipulated and forced to work for the enemy. Unseen wounds that were still raw and hurting the young girl.

Nene couldn't help the sobs that escaped her, grateful that Mikey and the others weren't there to see her fall apart. The robed Digimon holding her wasn't ridiculing her as she cried. Instead, he was encouraging her to let out her stress while holding her comfortingly, like a father would with an upset child.

Wisemon continued rocking the girl, still stroking her head gently and holding her comfortingly. He then moved his hand and a blanket appeared by his hand and moved to gently wrap about the brown-haired girl, who began shivering as if she was cold and tucked herself into a ball underneath the blanket, which began to warm her up as she laid her head on his shoulder, sniffling a little and just let the robed Digimon hold her. After a bit, she opened her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Are you feeling better, Nene?"

She nodded, but didn't moved otherwise, which told the Digimon that she was still a little upset. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked.

Nene looked up at him. "Only if you don't tell the others," she said.

"I won't," he promised. "This will stay strictly between us."

The brown-haired girl was quiet a moment before speaking. "It...It hurts to see Ewan being used like I was," she admitted. "AxeKnightmon lied to me and now lied to Ewan and worst of all...Ewan...is consumed by the darkness."

She was choking up as she spoke. "Ewan...I...How can he be...?"

She couldn't seemed to collect her thoughts as her throat tightened and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Wisemon was quiet as he held her, the rocking chair still gently moving. Finally, Nene whimpered. "What if it's too late for him to be saved?"

The robed Digimon heard the pain in her voice and took a moment to think before he looked down at the girl he didn't know very well, except that she had once been Mikey's enemy and was now an ally. Now, she was a young girl who needed someone to listen to her fears and comfort her and give her hope that one day her brother would be rescued. "Nene, when you were on the opposite side, you proved that you still had some good in you. The evil from AxeKnightmon couldn't overcome the good part of you, which was just waiting for the right moment to burst out and allow you to break free of the enemy," he said. "If you could, then I know that there is still a part of the real Ewan inside him, hiding and just waiting for the right time to burst out. Because he's believing the lies he's been told, he has changed on the outside being under AxeKnightmon's control, but the moment those lies unravel, he will realize the truth and the good in him will come forth and not only make him our ally, but you'll get your little brother back."

"Like it did for me," she said softly. "I...I believed what he told me."

Wisemon moved one hand to gently squeeze her shoulder, making her look up at him. "He used your desire to return home against you," he said quietly. "It's not your fault, little one."

"But, still...,"

A gentle hand covered her mouth to stop her next words. "Nene, it isn't your fault," he repeated. "AxeKnightmon betrayed you and now has betrayed Ewan, though the boy doesn't yet know it. He used your desires to go home and for a fair world against you two, manipulating you to believe he could help you when he instead had his own agenda. He is the one to blame, not you."

Nene sniffled, wondering how a Digimon who was mostly an observer could be so good at delivering comforting words. Then again, she had seen Mikey trust Wisemon wholeheartedly and the robed Digimon had stepped in to digi-fuse with two of her partners to save them all earlier and tried to help save Ewan, though AxeKnightmon, Ewan, and the Digimon claiming to be Ewan's bodyguard vanished before that could happen. Wisemon didn't know her, but still stepped in to offer his help and was acting like a good friend, listening to her and comforting her. She sniffled again, resting her head on his shoulder. "It hurts so much, Wisemon," she said softly.

He gently stroked her head again. "I know, little one," he said soothingly. "The upcoming battles will not be easy, but you must be strong and hold hope for your brother. Don't ever lose that hope, and hopefully soon, Ewan will return to you."

She nodded, taking comfort in his words and sighing a little before sitting up. She really hadn't wanted to move, but her face felt sticky. A bowl of cold water and a washcloth came into her view courtesy of Wisemon and she gave the robed Digimon a grateful look before washing her face, physically feeling better, but still feeling emotionally and mentally worn out. She didn't see the robed Digimon look thoughtful before he wrapped her into another hug, but one hand moved to her waist and fingers gently poked her side.

She gasped in surprise and stiffened slightly, which made the Digimon curious and he gently poked her side again, getting the same reaction and prompting him to give the girl's sides a few rapid, but still gentle, pokes. A small giggle reached his ears and he smiled. "Yes, that will help you," he said, both hands moving to her sides and tickling her a bit faster.

Nene let out a squeal that she would adamantly deny later as she scrambled to escape the blanket and the mischievous Digimon, but he caught her and lifted her up into his arms. "Sorry, Nene, but this is something you need," he said, going to a couch nearby and placing her on the couch before his fingers began tickling her stomach. Another squeal left her as she squirmed around with Wisemon tickling her sides, underarms, and stomach playfully.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out, another squeal leaving her when the playful Digimon began tickling her neck and ears.

"Well, well, looks who's got such ticklish ears," he said teasingly.

The girl laughed and squirmed, managing to get free of the blanket and stand up, but the tall Digimon again caught her, his hands going for her stomach and tickling her there. Nene's legs immediately gave out as she laughed harder, indicating Wisemon had found her most ticklish spot and he lifted her up so that she couldn't get any leverage as he tickled her. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He teased her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WISEMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON!" She pleaded. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope, not until your cheeks are rosy," he said in a playful voice, gently pinching the left side of her face before he continued tickling her.

Nene continued laughing, again glad that it was just her and Wisemon, though she wondered if the Digimon had brought her here to avoid the others from seeing her break down and so that they wouldn't be interrupted when he tickled her.

After a bit longer, Wisemon let her up, seeing her cheeks were rosy and she was gasping a bit for air. She all but collapsed against him as she tried to catch her breath and he held her upright, rubbing her back to help her. "Better?" He asked gently.

She nodded, now feeling better emotionally and mentally, though she was now very tired. Wisemon chuckled and scooped her up into his arms again, feeling her rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Wisemon," she said softly.

"You're welcome, Nene," he soothed. "Whenever you need to talk, I'll listen."

She nodded in appreciation, hugging him before looking up at him. "You won't tell the others about this, will you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I won't say a word," he promised as he carried her back out of his book and to the campsite, seeing everyone was still sound asleep. Gently, he placed Nene back on her sleeping bag and she smiled at him gratefully before she fell asleep and he smiled, gently brushing a hand over her head soothingly. "Goodnight, Nene. And keep holding hope for your brother."

He said these words softly before he headed back to his book and fell asleep, glad that Nene trusted him now and that he was able to help her as a good friend.

After all, he was not only an observer, but a good friend as well.

* * *

 **I just had to. Wisemon is my favorite from Digimon Fusion and I felt Nene really needed some comfort after that battle. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
